What the Storybooks Told
by Child of the Wilderness
Summary: I'm not so good on my own, Fae, I guess I never was . . ." Fiyero and Elphaba's stormy relationship told in flashbacks as they walk through their years apart.
1. Not So Good

**AN: This chapter is a lot of flashbacks. After this our favorite couple will dwell in the present more than in the past, though I will show some flashbacks to their friendship/love affair before **_**Defying Gravity**_**. Flashbacks are in italics. **

**

* * *

**

Black storm clouds billowed across the western sky and raindrops splattered my stony seat. I was just west of Shiz University and just hidden from the farseeing, west-facing windows where authority figures lurked—more ominous than the clouds could ever be. Funny how they watched for _her_, just like I did . . . except they were hoping to kill her and I was hoping to kiss her again.

"I'm not so good on my own, Fae. I guess I never was," I admitted to the western clouds, "you were always what I was looking for, even when I wasn't looking for anything," I trailed off with a self-deprecating laugh as I was pulled into my memories.

* * *

_Elphie was upset. I hated that; it was worse than when Galinda was—Elphie's being upset meant something. It meant passion like I'd never seen. Oz, _I_ was upset. The caged Lion reminded me a little of Elphie, passionate and beautiful but caged by her green skin and others' impressions of her. _

_I went with her. It wasn't like I had any choice. _

"_Careful! Don't shake him!" she yelled. _

"_I'm not," I retorted, steadying the cage just in case I was actually shaking the little Cub. _

"_We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know," she continued, disregarding my attempt at peacemaking, "we have got to find some place safe!"_

"_I realize that! You—you think I'm really stupid, don't you?" I asked. I wasn't sure any answer had ever meant more to me. _

"_No," she said, "not really stupid." _

"_Why is it that every time you speak you're causing some kind of commotion?" I asked, and instantly regretted it as hurt flitted across her gorgeous, green face. _

"_I don't cause commotions," she snapped, her voice as bitter as black coffee "I am one." _

"_Well—that's for sure," I stuttered. _

"_Oh, so you think I should just keep my mouth shut, is that what you're saying?" _

_Sweet Oz, the girl was infuriating._

"_No! What I'm saying is just—" I tried. _

"_Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I _want_ to care this much?"_

_She turned away, and I could almost see her tears. I couldn't do anything right with Elphie; I was fascinated by her, and by my own inability to understand her. I . . . Oz, I _loved_ her. _

"_Look, all I wante—"_

"_Do you ever think how much easier life would be if I didn—"_

"_Do you ever let anyone else talk?" I just wanted to tell her . . . I wasn't sure _what_ I wanted to tell her, but I definitely didn't want to fight. _

"_Oh . . . sorry."_

_She was beautiful. I'd never really realized before. She was more than sexy, she was really truly beautiful. _

"_Look, I just wanted—"_

"_But can I just say one more thing?" she begged. I was angry, and I wanted to talk, but there was no way in Oz I could resist that look on Elphaba's face. I turned around, trying to nullify the effect her pleading eyes had on me. _

"_You could have walked away back there," Elphie said, her voice void of all the bitterness it had held earlier. She was really trying. _

"_Yeah, so?" I asked, pretending I could have. Of _course_ I couldn't have walked off and left Elphie to handle all this by herself. Did she think I was crazy? _

"_So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be—"_

"_Excuse me?" I was almost angry again "there is _no_ pretense here! I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." _

"_No, you're not," my Elphaba said, "or you wouldn't be so unhappy." _

_It took all my strength not to step back and stare, openmouthed like the fool I was. Instead I laughed; it sounded weak and forced. I hoped she didn't notice. _

"_Fine," I answered, "if you don't want my help . . ." and I started to walk away. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. It would have been easy to walk away from Galinda, and that scared me. Galinda was my girlfriend. Wasn't I supposed to feel this way about _her_?_

"_No! I do, I do!" Elphaba exclaimed. She snatched my hand, and I thought I would melt. I'd never felt anything like her hand in mine, never realized what I was looking for every time I kissed another girl. If just touching Elphie's hand did this to me, what would it be like to—I stopped myself. I had to stop before I did something stupider than I already had. I had to . . . I lost that thought along with the heat from Elphie's hand. She'd pulled away. _

"_Oh, his heart is pounding," she whispered. I wondered if she was talking about me, but then I realized she had knelt beside the Cub's cage again. "I must have frightened him." _

"_Well, what did you mean to do?" I asked. It wasn't the question I wanted to ask, but it was better than nothing, "and why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" _

_I watched a thousand emotions soar through her eyes before she said, "You're bleeding."_

"_I am?" I asked. I didn't want to ask. I just wanted to stare at her. _

"_He must've scratched you." _

"_Yeah . . . or maybe he scratched me . . . or something," I answered slowly. _

_Then Elphie did the stupidest, most blessed thing she'd ever done. She reached forward and touched my face, her fingers like fire against my skin. _

_I stood up. I couldn't—I was about to—it wasn't—sweet Oz! Why was she _doing_ this to me?_

"_Um, I'd better get to safety," I muttered, "I mean, the Cub—" _

"_Of course!"_

"—_get the Cub to safety!" _

_She was gone. The one person I'd spent my life and my checkered University career looking for and finally found—was gone. Who knew the outside of a University could be so lonely?_

"_Fiyero!" I heard her call after me. But I was running, too. I was running away from how perfect her hand had felt in mine, from how much I wanted her, my strange green Elphaba. I was running from the cruelty of life, from my past, my present, and my future. I was running from my girlfriend because she was keeping me from Elphie. And, most importantly, I was running from Elphie because she was everything I wanted and she terrified me. _

_

* * *

_

I wiped rain and tears from my face.

"That was when I knew," I soliloquized irrelevantly, as if Fae could hear me from her unknown hiding place and as if she'd remember those moments exactly as I did. "I knew I'd been searching for you my whole life, and I'd finally found you. I should've known the first time I saw you."

* * *

_Everyone stopped dancing and stared. I stared, too. She was . . . gorgeous and _green_. I glanced at my date; she looked like someone was holding a scissors to her blonde curls._

"_Who in Oz is that?" I asked._

"_My roommate," Galinda poked me, "please don't stare!"_

"_Can you help it?" _

_The girl had taken her ridiculous hat off and descended the staircase. I had never, in all my University parties, seen a student with confidence enough to step into a staring, snickering room with a calm face. I didn't even think the green girl was blushing, though it might be hard to tell. _

_In the center of the dance floor, she put her hat on again. She wasn't looking at me, and still I could feel the flame of defiance in her eyes. I thanked my lucky stars she didn't look at me; she might have incinerated me. She began to dance. I'd never seen anything like it—awkward and floppy not at all sexy, but somehow stunning. I was glad the green girl was my date's roommate. I might get to know her a little. I thought I would like that. _

"_I'll say this much for her," I told Galinda, "she doesn't give a twit what anyone else thinks." I liked that—my complete opposite. She must be interesting. _

"_Of course she does," Galinda said and I stared at her in alarm. She sounded like she was about to cry, "She just pretends not to. I feel awful."_

"_What? It's your fault?" _

_Galinda didn't answer. She just excused herself and joined the gorgeous green girl I wanted to know better. _

_

* * *

_

"I should have realized that I'd been looking for you, what with the way I was drawn to you. But I was too stupid to realize I was looking for anything. Will you forgive me, Fae, if I ever find you again? Will you forgive me for taking so long to say 'I love you'?"

* * *

_I leaned forward and brushed Elphie's hair away from her face, reveling in the sage-green blush my fingers drew to her cheeks._

"_I love you," I breathed, searching her eyes. _

"_What?" She jerked away and shook her head. _

_I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Only Elphie would fail to respond—appropriately—to a confession of love I'd thought was nearly too obvious to bother confessing. Surely she knew I loved her. I hadn't been very subtle about it; I just hadn't—you know, _said_ it yet. _

"_I love you," I said again, just in case she hadn't understood. _

"_No! You don't!" _

Sweet Oz, is she crying?_ I asked myself—I almost voiced my question, but then I heard her sniffle. _

"_That's not exactly an encouraging answ—" I joked. _

"_Don't you _dare_ tell me what my right answer is! I don't know what you want to hear, but I know your right answer is _not_ 'I love you'."_

_She wasn't making sense. And she was crying. My Elphie was being very unlike the Elphaba I knew and loved. I opened my mouth to tell her so, but then the implications of her words slammed into my chest like a battering ram. I heard my breath hiss in, but I couldn't seem to find the words I wanted. My heartbreakingly beautiful beloved just stared at me with tearstained eyes. _

"_You . . . don't . . . love . . . me?" I finally managed to ask._

"_I didn't say that," Elphaba took both my hands in hers "it's just not what I expected _you_ to say. I'm not . . . I don't . . ." _

"_It's okay," I said, even though it wasn't. I leaned forward and kissed my Elphie—slower and sweeter than our kisses before I thought she meant—sweet Oz, I couldn't even _think_ about what I thought she'd meant. I never wanted to live without her. I tried to channel my desperate love into my kiss, but Elphaba didn't seem to be understanding. I pulled her into my lap. _

_Elphaba jerked away—again, "it's not okay," she stated suddenly. She was right, but I didn't want to admit it. I hoped she didn't mean she didn't like sitting in my lap. I decided to play dumb. _

"_What's not okay?" I asked and cocked my head in a very Galinda-ish gesture to prove I was at least half teasing. Elphaba rolled her eyes. _

"_What I said, I mean . . . thanks for telling me you lo—like me. . . . I guess I mean I'm sorry I couldn't—and . . .well, I love you too," her words came out in a rush, "it's just no one's ever said that—well, no one except Galinda and she always says it right before she wants to give me a makeover or take me shopping and—"_

_I kissed her. I felt like I was the Wizard, presiding over Oz: Elphaba told me she loved me. Me—Fiyero—her brainless prince. When I was afraid I'd lose my thoughts in the wonderfulness of Elphaba, I pushed my feelings aside and asked the question that was burning me. _

"_I love you, Elphaba. I don't ever want you to doubt that. Do you understand?"_

_Elphaba nodded. Satisfied, I continued on to the really important question: "I have to ask . . . no one has ever told you they loved you before?" I wondered if _I _was making sense. _

"_No one ever _has_ loved me. You're almost managing to make me believe you mean it, but—" My Elphaba wouldn't look at me. _

"_Sweetheart, I'll always love you. Forever. I promise, you'll never have to go without love again." _Sweet Oz,_ I thought_, I'm going to cry._ My heart ached for her. _

"_Don't make rash promises," Elphie warned and then made me forget why I wanted to disagree with her and tell her my promise wasn't rash. Damn her for being so . . . so distracting. _

* * *

"I miss you, Fae. Come back to me?" I felt like I was asking the west wind to stand still just because I missed it when it was gone. Though the propaganda made me want to slaughter someone, I was glad I had posters with Elphie's picture; I didn't know if I'd make it through this loneliness without being able to see her face and remember the good times.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Review - honestly, please, since this will be continued.**


	2. On My Own?

I winced as my scalding shower hissed around me, but this agony was better than the numbness after sitting in the rain and missing Fae. I wasn't sure if the bitter rain brought on the numbness or if missing my heart had something to do with it. Even the shower held memories of my beloved . . .

* * *

"_I love your hair," I whispered just before I kissed Elphie's temple. It was almost three weeks since she'd admitted no one—besides me, of course—loved her, and I spent most of my free time figuring out ways to tell her that she was beautiful and loveable and adorable. My work was paying off: she didn't wince when I said _"love"_ and she was growing confident with me. She even initiated contact. I ran my fingers through her enticing hair. _

"_Ugh, Fiyero, don't. I haven't even washed my hair this morning. Galinda kept me up late ta—gossiping and I almost missed class." _

"_Well, maybe we should wash your hair, then," I suggested, because that would have been the appropriate response were I with any other girl. _

_Elphie bit her lip and I swear her eyes widened—in anticipation or fear I wasn't sure. _

"_I mean, we don't have to," I added. I didn't want to press my beautiful sort-of-girlfriend beyond her limits, especially when she was pressuring me to break Galinda's heart._

"_No, you're right, I should wash my hair," Elphie said, and stood up, breaking all contact. _

"_What? I don't get to help?" I teased._

_Elphie rolled her eyes. _

"_Fine, you can help," she said finally._

"_Seriously?" _

_Elphie grabbed my hand, and again I marveled at the difference between her gorgeous green skin and my own normalcy. Who was I to deserve someone so uniquely beautiful? She had my shower running before I'd finished trying to answer my question, and long before I thought to ask why we were staying in my room. _

"_Do you have shampoo?" she asked. _

"_Mhmm." I handed it to her, too busy staring to give her a more coherent answer. _

"_Thanks," Elphie murmured._

_She began to unbutton her blouse. _

"_Um, love? Are you sure you want to do that?"_

_She just leaned forward and kissed me. _

_The shower was still running, the bathroom was thoroughly foggy, and my shirt had joined Elphie's blouse when I finally had the honor to jerk away from her caresses. _

"_Stop now," I told her._

"_I knew it." That black-coffee-bitter sound again. I groaned. _

"_What did you know?" I asked in an attempt at gentleness. _

"_You can't stand this," she said, brushing her fingers over her green skin, "this horrible greenness." _

_I closed my eyes. Why in Oz's name did I have to love the one girl who was so damn innocent and insecure I'd have to explain myself? _

"_Elphie, honey," I began "it's not you—it's me. If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop at all. I don't want to do that to you, take advantage of you like that. I love you too much to throw everything away . . ." _

"_It's okay," she murmured. _

_I narrowed my eyes. It was _not_ okay. She didn't believe I lo—the thought was lost as she kissed me again. _

_Oh, she meant _that_ was okay. _

_

* * *

  
_

I finally climbed out of the shower, thoroughly lonely and depressed.

"I'm really not so good on my own, Fae," I told my memories, "you shouldn't torment me."

"I'm not."

Sweet Oz, I knew that voice. She was really going to drive me crazy, wasn't she?

"Fae?" I asked the closed door, just in case.

"Can I come in?"

"Always."

The door opened just enough to admit a very green, very gorgeous, and _very_ welcome girl.


	3. The Courage to Play

**AN: I realized about six paragraphs into this that I'd written myself into a hole. I was following the story in my head and not paying attention to facts. Yes, this is musicalverse, and I intended it to follow the musical almost exactly (the AU scenes set during intermission). However, I have changed one major point: I put much, much more time between the Lion cub incident and the Emerald City than exists in the musical. I would guess about three months. **

**

* * *

**

"Fae, you're back, thank Oz," I breathed as I pressed her to my chest.

"No. Not really, Yero . . ."

I hated it when her voice had that sharp edge to it; that always meant something I didn't like.

"Mmm?" I asked, and buried my face in her hair rather than admit that I'd guessed what was coming.

"I just came to get some things and to talk . . . I'm sorry, but I'm a curs—"

"You are _not_ a curse!"

"Shh. Yero, be good and let me finish."

I nodded against her hair, and she took that as her cue to continue.

"Remember when all this started?"

She didn't have to explain what "all this" was—it was her and me and Glinda, the triangle Glinda didn't even suspect, the lies and the love. And I did remember . . .

* * *

"_You deserve a girl like Galinda, Fiyero. She's beautiful and perfect and popular, and heaven knows I'm not that girl." _

"_Elphie, you're beautiful and perfect—perfectly flawed, a beautiful disaster. Galinda is always hiding behind her makeup and her curls, and you—you're just _you._"_

"_Really, Fiyero, all that thought after one illegal incident with a cage and a Lion cub? All that thought in less than five hours?" she arched her eyebrows at me, and I wanted to kiss her._

"_Not really," I answered, almost surprising myself, "I think I've been thinking about this for a long time. Well, longer than five hours anyway. I just didn't know how to say it, you know. I want to give _us_ a try." _

"_Fiyero, there is no _us. _There is you, Galinda, and one mistake. _We_ have never existed, and we don't exist now." _

"_Is that right?" I responded in the only appropriate way: I kissed her. The part I wasn't expecting was where she kissed me back, where she seemed to actually want me. _

"_Now what do you say?" I asked. I still held her hand, but I was keeping my distance—sort of—until I got the answer I wanted. _

"_You have to stay with Galinda," Elphie informed me. _

_

* * *

_

But we were past the point of no return. Looking back, I think we both knew it then, but we were too weak and arrogant to admit it.

"I remember," I said, "I remember you were there, and nothing else mattered."

"How long ago was that?" my Fae asked me.

"About three months, I think."

"And you know I haven't been with anyone else—well, ever, but certainly not since then."

"Of course, Fae, I trust you," I said, and then I winced because Glinda trusted me and Elphie both . . . and we were betraying her even now.

Fae backed away from my embrace and took one of my hands in both of hers. She laid my hand across her flat stomach. She was biting her lip; a bad sign—she only did that when she was upset or nervous or both.

"So, you can sort of say hello to your baby," she whispered.

"I, wait—what did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant," Fae said in that coffee-bitter tone I hated hearing.

"Sweet Oz, Fae, how long have you known?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and mumbled her answer into my shoulder: "About six days. I came back—I had to come back—to tell you, so you wouldn't, you know, be shocked if it leaks that the Wicked Witch is pregnant. See, I told you I was a curse. I can't even be with the man I love without causing problems."

My heart flip-flopped when she said she loved me. She'd been saying that for less than three months, and I still felt giddy whenever I heard those words in her distinctive voice. That probably wasn't good. Not when I was still supposed to be dating her best friend. Oz, Fae's pregnancy wasn't good news considering my current—official—romantic attachment. So why was I thrilled?

"Fae, baby, that's amazing. I can't wait to meet my—our—daughter," I told her.

"You can't be serious," she stepped back and stared at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" _Oz, let her understand. _

"Oh, I could think of a few reasons. Try this: because you're a prince who has an image to maintain, or maybe because you're _dating Glinda_, or maybe even because the mother of your baby is _the _Wicked Witch?"

"None of that matters to me. I don't care what people think—not since I realized I loved you. I've just kept all this up for Glinda, and you know I would've broken up with her if you hadn't sworn never to speak to me again if I did. Plus, you're not wicked. You're just a little out-of-favor right now."

I winced internally at that last statement; she wasn't wicked—I knew that better even than Glinda—but anyone who could inspire the vitriolic wanted posters I'd been collecting was definitely more than a little out-of-favor.

"Look, Yero, I have to go. I need some stuff from my room and you can't be found with me."

"Fae, don't do this!"

"Do what?" she snapped, and I caught just enough fire in her eyes to make me guess she knew where this was going.

"Don't run."

"Oz, Fiyero," she paused and combed her fingers through her hair, "it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Isn't it?" I asked, and my voice broke.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Then stay with me—tonight, at least. Just don't run off and leave us pretending we're not dying inside missing each other. Tell me it's not too late for us to make something of this. Oz, Fae, tell me I haven't been fighting for nothing."

"You haven't, I promise. I love you, Fiyero. I wish that was enough to fix all this, but it never has been. For me, nothing ever will be."

"That's not true, Fae. We'll find a way to make this all right. I just don't know how."

"Mostly, I hate it when you lie to me. Right now, I want to believe you," she said, her eyes closed. I imagined she was dreaming of the same life I was: peaceful, out-of-the-limelight, with my ring on her finger and our baby sleeping between us.

I pulled her into my arms again, and this time she didn't resist. I hoped my Fae was just losing herself in the joy of being together again, after ten days too many apart.

That night, with my Fae sleeping against me, I prayed—to whomever might be listening—that someday there would be something to show for Fae and my love. I wanted to leave more than a lonely kid with a dead mother and brainless, heartless father who hadn't had the courage to save his mother. Somehow, that bleak future was looking very, very possible and the happy-ever-after I wanted was looking impossible. If the storybooks recorded Fae and my lives, what would they tell?

I prayed I would have the courage to play my hand rather than fold, and I prayed the same for Fae.

* * *

**AN: Elphaba1fan - Thanks for both your reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy :) **


	4. Kiss Me Goodbye

It was almost three in the morning when the idea struck and not quite four when I shook my Fae awake.

"Yero? What's wrong?"

She was so adorable half asleep—like an unmarred birch tree in the green glory of summer. I just wanted to kiss her, but we needed to be practical. I hated being practical.

"Run away with me?" I pleaded, "Marry me. Come to the Vinkus and have our baby there, where you'll both be safe."

She sat up and wrapped the quilt around her shoulders like armor to fend off my proposal.

"You know I can't do that."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"I like to think," Fae whispered, "that I'll stand my ground and hold on—even when it means giving up everything I want. I committed to this battle, and I have to see it through."

I thought I saw tears in her eyes but if they were there (I was never sure) she didn't let them fall.

"I get that you're the patron saint of the Animals' cause. I get that you can't give that up until you've won or lost, but can't there be a halfway point? Can't you marry me and still fight?"

"I don't think I can. I'm sorry, Yero."

"If you won't stay with me . . . will you do something else for me?"

"What?" She was wary, frightened. I saw it in her eyes and I wanted to scream; I never wanted to be the cause of her fright.

"Will you at least go to the Vinkus when you have our baby, rather than having her out in the woods without any help?"

"That's not safe, and I have help. It was an Animal midwife who told me I was pregnant," Fae replied, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes and I knew she was tempted.

"I'll give you a letter of safe passage through all Vinkan lands and a letter for my mother once you reach our home. She'd be heartbroken if she doesn't meet the woman I love or her first grandchild. She'll take good care of you, and she'll give our baby a home if you have nowhere to take him."

"That sounds . . . wonderful."

"Promise you'll do it, for me?" I begged, turning on my best pleading face. I wanted to seal the deal, to make her feel like she had to go home when it was time to have our baby.

"I promise."

"You're leaving in the morning, aren't you?" I asked.

Fae nodded, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders with the slight movement.

"I'll," I swallowed, "I'll just write the letters now, then."

But instead of moving to the desk, I leaned forward and kissed her.

Fae pulled back and grinned at me—almost carefree, like she'd been in the best days of our love.

"I'm going to go take a shower while you write, or you'll never get it done."

"Thanks," I said. I couldn't quite bring myself to smile. I wanted every last moment with her and that desire was warring with my practicality.

* * *

A half-hour later, I tucked three letters into my beloved's bag. One for the guards, one for my mother, and one for her—reiterating all I'd ever said about my love, assuring her that I'd always be there for her. Less than five minutes later, Fae returned. She was dressed in clean clothes and her hair was tucked into a fierce knot on the back of her head.

"You're going already?" I asked, not attempting to hide my disappointment.

"It's almost light. I can't be seen—they'd kill us both."

"It might be worth it," I half-teased.

"I'd think so too, but . . ." Fae trailed off, one hand on her stomach. It was far too early for her to show, but I understood she needed to protect our baby.

"At least take this, to remember me. I meant it for your birthday, but I guess I won't be seeing you."

I handed her a silver necklace shaped like an upside-down teardrop and etched with delicate filigree. In the center was a pale droplet of peridot a shade or two lighter than her emerald skin.

"Thank you. Help me put it on?"

"Of course."

I knew she didn't need help, but I was happy she'd asked. Over the last few months I'd watched her thaw into the adorable girl I wanted to marry; I'd been afraid her run-in with the Wizard would undo all our progress. I'd been wrong.

When the necklace was securely fastened, Fae took her hat, broomstick, and bag from the corner where she'd stashed them.

"Take me with you?" I asked in one last, futile attempt to keep us together.

"Glinda. You're with Glinda, remember?"

"Only because you won't let me be with you any other way."

For a heartbeat I thought she would relent and I reached for my already-packed satchel. But then Fae shook her head.

"Kiss me goodbye," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks, "I'm defying gravity."

I kissed her and watched her dive out of the window, supported precariously on a broomstick. I watched for a long time, long after she'd disappeared over the horizon. Finally, I sat on the bed we'd shared, rested my head in my hands, and gave in to the sobs that had been building in my chest since my Fae flew into the distance.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all who have been reading :)**

**Akasharogue: I'm glad you're interested, and I will try to keep the story coming. These particular plot bunnies are giving me no end of trouble, so I imagine there will be even more soon. **

**Also, in about five minutes there will be a link in my profile so you can see the necklace Fiyero gives Elphaba.  
**


	5. Complacency

I had never kept a calendar close before; now I had one stashed on top of my sketchbook of Elphaba wanted posters. There were twenty-three posters in my collection now, each worse than the last. I was only grateful no one had a recent snapshot of Fae: no one had yet learned of her pregnancy.

Every day another day without her, on and on and on—stretching into a useless eternity I wanted no part of. But, amidst the endless days without Fae, there was one beautiful countdown: I'd estimated seven and a half months from the day Fae told me she was pregnant and circled that day. I intended to return to the Vinkus as close to that date as possible. I'd never realized I wanted to be a father until the woman I loved told me I already was; then, I wanted nothing more than to hold my baby.

As time wore on and Glinda acclimated herself to her new position in the Emerald city; I took a place on the Gale Force—supposedly to be near Glinda, and really because I wanted to see Fae again. I wanted to rest my hands on her swollen stomach and feel our baby kick. I wanted to share my secret countdown with the one other person who would care: Fae, my baby's mother. The Gale Force seemed like my best web of information and I knew that, if Fae were really in danger, my position amongst the Wizard's best spies would alert me in time to warn her.

After the first two months, life settled into a numb routine. I ached every moment because Fae wasn't beside me or waiting for me, but a person can only take so much pain before they shut down. I'd seen that with Fae before Glinda and I began to break down her barriers and I saw it happening now with myself. My own complacency was like a slap in the face, but it never stung enough to make me do anything. And, after all, what was there to do? My beloved Fae had left without me, carrying our baby and a token of my love for her. She refused my ring and my promise of undying love and protection.

It was Glinda who finally woke me up, thirteen days from the day I'd picked as Fae's due date. We were at some formal banquet or other, masquerading as always and— as always—I walked her to her door afterward.

"Fiyero, darlingest, won't you stay tonight?" she chirped from halfway inside her room.

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Don't you _want_ me?" Glinda turned the full force of her eyes on me and I glared.

"Who wouldn't?"

"_You_ don't," she accused, "you never touch me anymore, you never even hold my hand and it's very lonelyfied, especially with Elphie gone. You're moodyfied all the time and you're _always_ thinking. You haven't even kissed me since . . . since before Elphie flew off."

"Glinda, it's just—I'm busy, and tired, and you'd just walk away feeling used," I tried. I ran my hand through my hair and hoped she wouldn't press for more.

"Why?"

"Sweet Oz," _because your best friend is going to have our baby in less than two weeks, because it's always been her and she wouldn't be with me unless I stayed with you, she loved you too much to let me break your heart, _"Glinda, don't you understand? I can't offer you the comfort and the kind of love you deserve right now. I have to find Elphie and I have to go home to the Vinkus soon—maybe for a long time. My mother needs me. I'm sorry to tell you like this, but if we're together now, like this, and I just leave in a week? It wouldn't be fair to you."

"That's horrificifying! Why do you have to leave me all lonelyfied?"

"Glinda . . . I'm sorry." _Sorry this has all been a lie. Sorry I can't be with you now. Sorry I betrayed you with your best friend. Sorry I'm not with her now. I'm sorry for it all; sorry I couldn't be enough for both of you._

I walked away before she could say anything else. That night, I didn't sleep. I just paced my room and prayed I could find a way around Glinda and find Fae. I wouldn't take "no" for an answer this time; that was my mistake, I realized. I didn't have to let her run from me. Oz, I was heir to the Vinkus, I could come up with _something_.

I resolved that I would stop the game Fae and I were playing: the horrible game of catch-and-release that had seemed so thrilling at first, when the consequences were nothing worse than a missed class and the rewards came in kisses. We'd kept the game long after the consequences smacked of death and the reward was a little baby I prayed we'd live to raise together.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the lack of interactions in this chapter; this is a Fiyerba/Elphiyero story, and I felt we were getting a little too much angsty Fiyero. I may create a few alternate scenes for this story since I'm attempting to follow Musical cannon with this one and I very desperately want to add more of my own plot bunnies to more than just the intermission scenes. **

**If the story doesn't take any odd turns, we'll meet Fiyero's mother in the next chapter . . . and maybe even Elphie. I haven't decided if I'm going that AU again. **

**Also, I doubt I'll spoil you with so many updates so fast again - apologies for getting you used to it; I've been really sick and it's been nice to drink hot chocolate and write when I haven't wanted to do much else.  
**


End file.
